


Losing My Religion

by HalocusGrim



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalocusGrim/pseuds/HalocusGrim
Summary: Garen learns of a new champion stalking the Rift, one borne of evil and cruelty, and vows to hunt him down. What he doesn't realize, however, is that he is being hunted by his own quarry.





	

Garen always styled himself as a paragon of virtue. He swore to seek out evil and extinguish it wherever it festered, and he tried, even on the fields of the Summoner’s Rift. Zed’s shadow magic, Morgana’s deathly curses, Mordekaiser’s necromancy, all fell before Garen’s might, all in the name of Demacia.

Temporarily, at least. Much to Garen’s chagrin, death is only a temporary burden. Still, he takes some small pleasure in gutting the fiends, a temporary punishment for their misdeeds.

There was a new champion in the Rift, a marksman known as Jhin. Garen had fought against him only a small handful of times, and already tales of this creature’s legendary cruelty had reached his ears. Part machine, part masked demon, Jhin took great pleasure in making his victims suffer. He styled himself as some sort of sick artist, using the human form as his canvas and bone and blood his paint.

Garen hated this monster. He didn’t know how, but he would find a way to destroy Jhin utterly. He would find a way to destroy them all eventually, but dismantling this terror now would serve as a warning to all others.

***

Another day, another bloody conflict in the Rift. Garen had changed his tactics. He was used to guarding his own territory, standing as a bulwark against intrusions. Today was different, however. He had heard that rasping, guttural laugh. He knew that Jhin stalked the battlefield. Garen would find him.

He had chased the stalking phantom into the thick forest between the war-beaten paths. Jhin could move surprisingly quickly when he wanted to, and as Garen turned a corner, his quarry was gone. He moved quickly to intercept the gunner before he could escape entirely.

_But where…?_ Garen looked about quickly, sweat trickling down his face. The forest was eerily quiet. He didn’t have much experience here. He felt vulnerable here. He felt—

A loud _crack_ was all the notice Garen got before he felt a sharp stab in his leg. He dropped to one knee, gripping his calf with a hand to try to staunch the blood pouring from his wound. His eyes went up in time to see the demon clad in white approaching.

Jhin spun his pistol effortlessly around the forefinger of his metallic hand as he slowly stalked towards Garen in measured, clanking steps.

“So, the Might of Demacia approaches with all of his force.” Jhin’s voice slid out of him like a serpent, slithering into Garen’s ears and wrapping around his brain. A shiver went up Garen’s spine. His voice was like cold metal, and it made him feel…strange.

“Don’t worry, I know all about you. Your wound will close quickly and you’ll be back in _fighting_ shape soon.” The pistol continued to spin around his finger like a perpetual motion machine, seeming like it would never stop. Then, Jhin flicked his wrist, snatching the gun from out of the air and pressing the barrel against Garen’s forehead. “Unless, of course, I kill you now.”

A silence hung in the air. Garen glared into the inscrutable, permanent grin of Jhin’s mask.

“So do it then!” Garen grunted. Jhin laughed, a low chuckle devoid of joy.

“Just to have you come back? No, that won’t do…not until I’m done having my fun with you.” Jhin lowered his gun. “I’m curious…why the fascination with me, Garen?” When Garen heard his name, again he felt the chill up his spine. He could feel his cheeks beginning to flush and immediately felt disgusted at himself. Why was he acting like this? His wound had healed by now, it would be a simple act to take down Jhin at this range. So why could he not move…?

Jhin’s head tilted as he looked down at Garen.

“Ah, your cheeks…are you blushing, Crusader of Demacia?” Again, the metallic laugh. “Perhaps I misunderstood your original intent? Here I thought you were a mindless tool, a blunt instrument to be applied vigorously to anything deemed ‘evil.’ A truly barbaric display of your…” Jhin looked Garen up and down. “… _considerable_ talents.”

“What are you talking about, monster?” Jhin paced a circle around Garen.

“I thought you had come to kill me. But perhaps you came here…to fuck me.” Garen’s eyes widened.

“W- _what!”_ Garen stammered. “How dare you insinuate—“ Jhin grabbed Garen by the chin, cutting Garen off mid-sentence. Jhin crouched down low, his movements strangely fluidic, almost otherworldly, and he put his face close to Garen’s, close enough that Garen could hear Jhin’s metallic breathing, like a constant death rattle. “Or perhaps,” Jhin continued, speaking almost at a whisper now. “It’s the other way around.”

Garen could feel a lump forming in his throat. What had he become? A crusading paladin of justice, reduced to a quivering pile before this…murderer!

It was the temptation, wasn’t it? He’d never gotten this close to pure evil, not like this. “Your choice, Garen,” the voice hissed. Jhin pulled his gun around again, pressing it to Garen’s temple. Does anything stay with you on the Rift? Death melts away like snow on a summer day. Can a taint on one’s soul be permanent here? “I can pull the trigger and we forget this never happened, or we make the most of this situation. Death or pleasure. My gun or my…” Garen felt his head nod slowly. He couldn’t tell, but he felt like Jhin was smiling under his smiling mask.

Jhin stood. “Very well. Take off your clothes.” Garen looked up at him. “All of them.” Garen complied, slowly unfastening his armor and letting it fall to the ground, all the while his brain screamed at him. He couldn’t explain _why_ he was doing it, but he was doing it. Once he was naked and on his knees, Jhin inspected him, running a cold, metal digit down his chest and stomach, tracing a line down his body. Garen breathed out hard as Jhin wrapped his icy fingers around Garen’s quickly hardening dick.

“Yes…this will do quite nicely, I think.” Jhin sounded so… _pleased_ with himself. Garen felt sick to his stomach, but that strange sensation still lingered in the pit of stomach. Part of him—and not a small part at that—enjoyed this.

Suddenly, Jhin gripped Garen’s face and pushed him down to the ground. “Turn around,” Jhin growled, unbuttoning his own pants. Garen did as he was told, getting onto his hands and knees and facing away from Jhin, who dropped to his knees and pushed his hips up against Garen’s rear, his own hard dick pushing up against Garen. Garen inhaled sharply as Jhin grinded against him.

“Is it what you expected, _champion?”_ Jhin chuckled. “Or were you expecting cold steel there, too?” Jhin sent his metal hand up Garen’s side, lingering around his abs, traveling up his chest, before finally stretching around his mouth and forcing his middle and ring fingers into Garen’s mouth. Garen obediently wrapped his lips around the fingers and let Jhin thrust them in and out, soaking them thoroughly. Then, Jhin withdrew them, inspecting his fingers in the sunlight breaking through the trees.

“Very well done, Garen. I dare say this won’t hurt much.” With no further warning, Jhin plunged his fingers up into Garen. Garen let out a gasping moan, the icy cold inside him providing a… _unique_ experience. “You seem so intrigued by my metal additions, Garen. Tell me, how does it feel?” Garen only moaned in response. Jhin chuckled again. “Very well.”

Jhin pulled his fingers out and positioned himself, slowly pushing his dick into Garen. Garen moaned, louder this time, his moan building to a yelp as Jhin quickly thrust the remaining length of his dick into him. Jhin quickly clamped his metal hand over Garen’s mouth to stifle the noise. “Now, now, can’t have us giving our position away, can we?” Jhin’s grip was so tight it was painful, but Garen could do nothing except accept it.

Jhin fucked him hard, thrusting into him with force. His dick didn’t have enough spit on it, it hurt, but Garen was used to the pain. Besides, he was too busy drowning in the pleasure of it to feel the pain. He was completely at Jhin’s mercy and he loved it. Small, stifled gasps and moans escaped from between Jhin’s fingers, and hard breaths escaped from Garen’s nostrils.

Jhin pulled on Garen’s mouth, forcing him into an uncomfortable position with his back arched. Jhin leaned close to Garen’s face. Garen could hear his labored breathing, now a soft wheeze. Jhin whispered into Garen’s ear as he fucked him. “How does it _feel,_ Garen? Is it what you expected? Did you expect a dramatic performance, a symphony accompanying every thrust? I wonder, will they throw roses in celebration when I come inside of you?” He laughed, a fierce snarl. Then, he removed his hand from Garen’s mouth, positioning it instead to the back of his head. He pushed Garen’s face into the dirt and continued to fuck him, even harder than before.

After a few more minutes, Jhin thrust deep into Garen, and Garen could feel Jhin’s climax inside of him. Jhin let out a deep moan, matched by Garen’s own moaning. For a moment, there was silence, and stillness. Then, Jhin quickly pulled out of Garen and got to his feet.

Garen collapsed to the ground, completely drained from the endeavor. He simply allowed himself to lay there, breathing and hearing Jhin’s own breathing, the two of them weaving in and out of sync.

“Now,” said Jhin briskly. “What do you say?”

“Th…thank you,” Garen panted.

“Exactly.”

Slowly, Garen collected himself. He got to his knees and turned to collect his armor, when he suddenly heard another _crack_ and felt a force impact against his temple. He collapsed to the ground, his vision turning red. The last thing he saw was Jhin standing with his smoking gun pointed at him.

_What is Jhin’s fascination with me?_ Garen wondered, his life seeping out of him. _Does he see attraction there or does he simply crave the act of domination?_ As his vision faded, Garen realized the naiveté of the question.

Garen’s body fell lifeless, then dissolved into blue energy before disappearing completely.

“Tsk tsk, Garen,” Jhin playfully tutted. “What will the others think when you reappear at your Nexus, naked and vulnerable? A shameful display, truly.”

He cackled as he fixed his clothes, then strode away into the shadows of the trees.


End file.
